New Beginnings
by fairlie.hartright.88
Summary: A tragic accident at Area 51 sends a member of Sam's family to Colorado Springs. Strange things happen, and dangerous secrets are revealed! Season 5, re-release of a previous fan fiction I was writing, please R&R.
1. Prologue

_Hello all! I can't wait to share this story with you. It is a re-release of a fan fiction I started several years ago and am now re-writing. Please read and review! Of course, I don't own Stargate or any of the characters on the show, but the original characters are definitely mine. Enjoy!_

Prologue

Natalie White walked solemnly down the hall, still attired in her formal gown. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd been at the winter formal with her boyfriend, Cliff, when Major Davis arrived and told her to follow him. He'd taken her aside and told her that her parents were dead and that she'd have to leave her friends, college, and job behind and be sent to Colorado Springs to live with her mother's cousin. She barely remembered Samantha Carter. She'd seen her only a few times, the last being several years ago, and thought she remembered her being a Captain in the Air Force. Natalie was crushed. Cliff had just asked her to marry him the previous night. What would become of them now?

"Can I talk to Cliff before I go?" She'd asked.

"I'm sorry, miss White, but we have to leave now." Major Davis had replied. Natalie was brought back to the present when she was asked to enter a small, black car. How could this happen? Why did this happen? She knew her parents worked on a secret government project, but she didn't really know much about it. Her parents had forbidden her ever to talk about it, and whenever she heard the phrase 'area 51' she had to hold back a laugh, for she knew it was real. She'd always wondered what her parents did there. They never talked about it. Natalie wiped a tear from her cheek. She couldn't believe they were dead.

It seemed that only a few short moments later they were getting on a private plane destined for Colorado Springs. Natalie sighed as she watched her home shrink into the distance, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes, surrendering to sleep.

A short time later, she was startled awake by loud voices. She opened her eyes and saw Major Davis involved in a heated discussion with another man and cleared her throat. They stopped instantly and Major Davis sighed, seemingly embarrassed. "Miss White, I didn't know you were awake." Natalie smiled slightly.

"Just woke up." she explained, looking at the other man. He looked familiar somehow …. She dismissed the thought. Major Davis moved to sit in the seat across from her. She smiled slightly and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. Major Davis clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Miss White, there's a lot you need to know before we reach Colorado Springs." he said, his tone low. Natalie interrupted before he could continue.

"Please, Major, call me Natalie. The whole 'miss White' thing makes me feel a little old." she said lightly, trying to lift the mood. Major Davis smiled slightly.

"Okay, Natalie. The Pentagon has authorized me to brief you on everything you need to know, but you must remember: this is all very highly top-secret." he began, pulling several folders from his briefcase. Natalie gave him her full attention. Major Davis began the long, tedious process of telling her about the alien device that had been discovered at Giza, and the many things that had happened since they had started using it. Natalie held up her hands.

"Aliens, other planets …. My parents knew about all of this?" she asked incredulously. Major Davis looked at his hands.

"Natalie, your parents were sworn to secrecy, they could never have told you anything." he said, looking up again and pulling out another folder. Natalie turned away from him.

"So, why do I have to know about all of this?" she asked, barely able to conceal the emotion in her voice. For this she had hardly known her parents? Major Davis cleared his throat.

"Major Samantha Carter, your aunt, is involved in the project, and is the only one with enough security clearance to know where and how your parents died." he said, not noticing Natalie's cringe at his seeming insensitivity. "We're also concerned for your safety, being their only child. Even though you really knew nothing about your parents' work, there may be those who would think you do." He leaned forward slightly, commanding her attention. "You must understand that this is for your own protection. It was the only way to keep you safe." Natalie nodded numbly, turning to gaze out of the window as Major Davis told her all about the exploits of her aunt and the team called SG-1. Its seemed impossible that any of this could be really happening.

The rest of the flight went by in a blur as Natalie heard about extravagant missions, harrowing escapes, and brilliant allies. All too soon, their plane touched down and Natalie was escorted to a plain black car and driven further away from all that she had once thought was true.


	2. Revalations

Revalations

Natalie looked around numbly. So this was the wondrous place where, nearly every day, men and women traveled to other worlds. She sighed as she walked, led by Major Davis and his entourage. She suddenly felt very self-conscious as she looked down at her pale yellow formal dress. Out of place. She knew that that would be how she would feel for some time. She still could hardly believe that any of this was real. She touched the delicate fabric of her dress and tried very hard not to think about what they must have told Cliff …. She looked up, startled, when Major Davis instructed her to take a seat, and realized that they were in a long room with a table and several chairs. She sat in the nearest one, not looking up at the imposing man who had just entered the room. He and Major Davis shook hands.

"General Hammond." Major Davis said with a nod. General Hammond nodded back.

"Major, I received your message nearly eighteen hours ago, what was the delay?" he asked. Major Davis glanced over at Natalie and lowered his voice.

"She was at a dance, sir. With her fiancée." he said, rather awkwardly. General Hammond looked up at Natalie.

"I see. Thank you, Major." he said, saluting and turning to walk towards Natalie. "Miss White, I am General Hammond." he announced, holding out his hand. Natalie took it and looked up.

"Thank you, sir, for having me." she said softly, smiling slightly. General Hammond smiled back.

"It's the least we can do." he replied with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He looked up, hearing approaching footsteps. Three more men entered the room.

"General," came the certain voice of Colonel Jack O'Neill. "You wanted to see us?" General Hammond nodded.

"Have a seat," he instructed, motioning and taking his own seat as he did so. Natalie felt heat rushing to her face as the three passed her, looking strangely at her as they did so.

"Colonel, where is Carter? I specifically requested all of you," General Hammond inquired.

"Should be on her way now, sir," O'Neill replied, taking his seat. General Hammond nodded, then turned to Natalie.

"Miss White, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, Dr. Jackson, this is miss Natalie White," General Hammond began, indicating Dr. Jackson. He reached across the table to take her hand.

"Miss White, it's a pleasure," he said with a smile. Natalie smiled back.

"Please, Doctor, call me Natalie," she requested. Daniel smiled again.

"If you'll call me Daniel," he said. Natalie smiled again and nodded. General Hammond continued.

"This is Teal'c." he said, gesturing again. Teal'c bowed his head.

"I am pleased to meet you," he said kindly. Natalie nodded. General Hammond motioned to O'Neill, who stood to take her hand.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," General Hammond narrated.

"Jack," O'Neill put in, "Call me Jack. Or Colonel, whichever you prefer," he added with a shrug. Natalie smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully, looking around at the group again..

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but ... what's this all about?" O'Neill asked with another look at Natalie. Natalie wished she could just sink into her chair, she hated the curious looks. General Hammond took a deep breath.

"Nearly a week ago, there was an accident at Area 51 involving the new prototype version of the X-302. Several workers were killed," he started, "Natalie's parents were among them," he explained with a compassionate look. Natalie looked at the table. There was a collective inhalation of breath at the table. Dr. Jackson spoke first.

"Oh, God … I'm so sorry," he said, a genuinely sympathetic look on his face. O'Neill grimaced slightly and Teal'c bowed his head.

"You have my genuine condolences, miss White," Teal'c said softly. Natalie could feel tears welling in her eyes as she muttered her thanks. She blinked back the burning sensation as a voice came from the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," came the voice of Major Samantha Carter. Natalie looked up as she swiped at her moist eyes. Carter's gaze met hers. "Hey, Nat. You still like to be called Nat?" she asked with a small smile. Natalie smiled back.

"Yeah, actually," she replied, feeling suddenly shy. O'Neill blinked and glanced between them.

"Wait ... what just happened?" he asked, confused. Teal'c and Dr. Jackson were also looking at Carter quizzically. O'Neill quirked his head. "Carter?"

"About a week ago, sir, I received a letter telling me that my cousin, Diane White, and her husband, David, had been working out at Area 51 and were in an accident that led to their death," Carter explained with a pointed look that clearly said that O'Neill should understand. He simply looked at her blankly. Dr. Jackson, on the other hand, took in a deep breath of understanding.

"Oh, I see …" he murmured, looking up at General Hammond, who nodded. Major Davis, who had previously been just standing near the doorway, spoke up.

"The Pentagon feels that this is the best decision that could be made under the circumstances," he said. O'Neill threw up his hands, still confused.

"What decision?" he asked. Carter spoke up this time.

"Well, sir, Natalie is going to be living with me," she said, coming up behind Natalie and placing comforting hands on her shoulders. It was O'Neill's turn for a pointed look that said simply 'why?' Natalie sighed.

"She's my aunt, sir."


	3. A Time for Mourning

A Time for Mourning

"You're her aunt?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked incredulously, quirking an eyebrow. Carter shrugged slightly.

"Not literally, sir," she started to explain. Natalie nodded in agreement.

"My mom just always referred to her as 'Aunt Sam,'" she added as Carter gave her an affectionate smile, which she returned as best she could. O'Neill grimaced, still confused. Teal'c leaned back in his chair pensively, while Dr. Jackson sat forward slightly, intrigued. General Hammond cleared his throat, commanding attention again.

"This is only a temporary situation, as miss White will be 18 in a few months," he explained to an obviously concerned O'Neill, causing Natalie to blush slightly. O'Neill nodded and glanced at Carter. General Hammond turned towards Natalie. "Because of the situation, we'd like for you to stay here on the base for a day or two before settling in with the Major, just as a precaution," he explained cryptically, smiling in such a way that Natalie couldn't help feeling that there was something else behind it. Signaling to Major Davis who nodded and stepped into the office, General Hammond stood, and Carter and O'Neill stood after him. "I think we've covered everything. Colonel, Major, if I could see the two of you in my office for a moment. Dismissed."

The others stood as well, and Dr. Jackson hurried out of the room. O'Neill strode right to the general's office, followed by Carter who turned and smiled encouragingly at Natalie before entering after him. Natalie stood rather awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. "Um ... excuse me ..." she said in a rather small voice. General Hammond turned to her, and she could feel her face flush. Teal'c stepped forward and placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I will accompany miss White to her room, General Hammond," he volunteered. General Hammond looked at Natalie.

"If that's alright with you, miss White." he said. Natalie half-nodded, half-shrugged, feeling embarrassed and like dead weight.

"Fine with me," she replied rather flatly, emotions drained. General Hammond gave a decisive nod.

"Alright, then, proceed," he said, entering his office and shutting the door, leaving Natalie and Teal'c alone in the room. He gave a short bow to her.

"Shall we adjourn, miss White?" he asked. Natalie smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we shall," Teal'c smiled back and led her down a flight of steps and into a hallway. Natalie sighed softly and looked at the ground as she walked. Teal'c observed her with concern.

"Miss White, if there is any way I can be of assistance …." he offered kindly. Natalie looked up and brushed a hand across her face, catching the tears before they were noticeable.

"I'm fine, Teal'c. Really," she said resolutely. Teal'c slowed his pace.

"I am not so sure. Have you not just lost your family? I do not believe that this is something that would be considered 'fine,'" he stated plainly. Natalie sighed.

"Teal'c, I don't feel any different now than before they died. They really weren't around much," she said, thoroughly without emotion. Teal'c inclined his head slightly.

"Do you not lament their passing?" he asked curiously. Natalie let out a rueful laugh.

"There's nothing to miss," she admitted, trying to sound braver than she felt, "but …. I suppose, now that they're gone …." she continued, struggling for words. Teal'c smiled kindly.

"I know the pain that can be felt in losing someone you love," he said, with a slightly more wistful tone to his voice. Natalie turned to him, intrigued.

"What happened?" she asked softly. She looked away. "I mean, if you don't mind talking about it,"

Teal'c smiled reassuringly. "I do not. I lost my wife, Dre'ac, some time ago. It has weighed very heavily on my mind …." he began, soon engaging in his story. Natalie listened intently as they walked, interjecting only when there was something she didn't understand. Much too soon, as far as Natalie was concerned, they had arrived at her temporary room. She sighed.

"It must have been hard for you to just leave your people like that," she observed, admiration in her voice. Teal'c inclined his head.

"Indeed. But I can rest assured in the fact that I am doing my people a greater good here," he assured, opening the door for her. Natalie stepped inside.

"Thank you, Teal'c. For everything," she said, smiling gratefully. Teal'c made a short bow and left the room, closing the door behind him. Natalie just stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings. It was a very basic room, with a bed and dresser, nightstand, and a small table with two chairs. There was a small bookcase in the corner, and a cabinet against one wall. She walked to the dresser and opened a few of the drawers, finding things like an extra pillow, a fleece blanket, and some plain gray-blue clothes. She held the pants up to herself. A bit big, but anything was better than a formal dress. She slipped out of the dress and pulled the pants on, taking a belt from another drawer and tightening it around her waist. She pulled the loose shirt over her head as tears escaped from her eyes. She took the large jacket from the drawer and held it for a moment, closing her eyes and trying to contain her emotion. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge, gradually losing her battle. She laid her head back onto the pillow and surrendered to the tears, hard, wracking sobs consuming her.


	4. Dreams

_Hey all! I am so thrilled at the response I've had to this story so far, and cannot wait to continue! This chapter is shorter, but it starts into the exciting parts. Enjoy!_

Dreams

Light.

Blinding light.

Shouting.

People running, screaming.

Dead.

All around, they were dead.

What was going on?

She looked up.

More screaming, this time coming from her own mouth. Natalie woke, startled, panting as though she'd been running, and sat up sharply. She looked around, disoriented. A dream. It had been a dream. She closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths. There was a precise knock on the door and Natalie jumped.

"C-come in," she managed, smoothing a hand over her hair before the door opened. Dr. Jackson entered warily.

"Hey …. Are you okay? I thought I heard someone scream," he inquired, placing a previously unnoticed tray on the table. Natalie managed a smile.

"Just a dream, I'm fine," she said, her voice still edged with sleep. Dr. Jackson raised his eyebrows slightly but didn't press the issue. He gestured to the tray.

"I brought you something to eat," he explained, crossing his arms awkwardly. "I thought you might be hungry," he looked at the tray again and coughed slightly into his hand.

Natalie smiled gratefully, her stomach giving an unceremonious grumble. She stood and walked over to the table, picking up a cold French fry and sticking it in her mouth. She turned to Dr. Jackson.

"Thank you. For everything," she said. Dr. Jackson smiled, a bit more comfortably than before.

"It's no problem, really," he replied with a small shrug. He looked away for a moment, then turned back. "It's hard to lose family," he said cautiously, carefully judging her reaction. Natalie stopped eating, swallowing slowly.

"Yeah, I guess," she murmured, not looking at him. Dr. Jackson looked at his feet. Wrong thing to say.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. Natalie looked up at him, the smile returned.

"It's okay. I'm just …. Not sure how to deal with all of this," she said, gesturing to her surroundings. Dr. Jackson cleared his throat.

"Well, I also came to take you down to the infirmary, if you're ready. Dr. Fraiser wants to give you a simple checkup," he explained. Natalie nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I'm ready," she said, starting for the door. "Dying to get out of this room, actually," she added, eliciting a chuckle from Dr. Jackson.

They walked in silence for a few moments, then Natalie cleared her throat.

"So … I read in your file that your wife was turned into a ... a ... Goa'uld?" she said uncertainly, trying unsuccessfully to mask her curiosity. Dr. Jackson smiled warmly.

"Yeah …. She died. Two years ago, actually," he said, a touch of sadness in his voice. Natalie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry …. If you'd rather not talk about it …." she mumbled, looking at her feet. Dr. Jackson waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't mind. No, I really do like talking about her. She was an amazing woman …." he began, telling Natalie nearly his whole story in the short time it took them to reach the infirmary. Natalie smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. It helps me to hear your story," she said gratefully. Dr. Jackson smiled at her and ushered her inside.

Dr. Janet Fraiser greeted them warmly. "Hello! I'm Dr. Fraiser. Right over here," she said, gesturing to a bed. Natalie sat on the edge and waited patiently for Dr. Fraiser to finish her inspection.

A few minutes later, and Dr. Fraiser clapped her hands together. "Okay, we're done! Oh, I would like to check you again probably tomorrow, just to be sure everything is still normal," she said with a smile. Natalie smiled back, noticing the doctor's cryptic words. Were they afraid she was going to become self-destructive?

"Thank you," she said, still smiling. She started out, Dr. Jackson following her, but Dr. Fraiser stopped them.

"Dr. Jackson, I'd like a few words with you, if you don't mind," she requested with another smile at Natalie. Dr. Jackson nodded and Natalie continued on her way. She wondered briefly what they would discuss, but just as quickly dismissed the thought.

Soon after leaving, though, she realized that she didn't know where she was going. She thought she remembered walking this way before …. She turned a corner and was met with a blinding light. She covered her eyes and fell to the floor, almost instantaneously losing consciousness.


	5. Visions

_Another short chapter, actually more like just a continuation of the last chapter. More soon!_

Visions

"No!"

Natalie woke suddenly, sitting up only to be pushed back by the hands of Dr. Fraiser.

"Careful …. Just relax, you're in the infirmary," she said soothingly. Natalie realized that her breath was coming very quickly. A stabbing pain went shooting through her head and she closed her eyes again.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice oddly hoarse. Dr. Fraiser smiled kindly.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me," she said in her same soothing voice. Natalie scrunched her eyes tighter.

"The last thing I remember … I was here, with Dan…. Dr. Jackson. And you," she said, straining to remember what had happened. Dr. Fraiser beckoned to a nurse, who administered some pain medication.

"Dr. Jackson found you lying in the hallway outside your room, unconscious. He brought you here right away. You don't remember what happened?" she asked softly, gently stroking Natalie's hand. Natalie shook her head, the medication noticeably taking effect. Dr. Fraiser smiled. "Well, you just rest for now," she instructed, patting Natalie's hand again and walking out of the room.

A few moments later, Dr. Jackson entered the room. He smiled slightly as he approached her bed.

"Hey …. How're you feeling?" he asked kindly. Natalie smiled and put a hand to her head.

"I've got quite a headache, but other than that …" she began, her smile fading slowly as she noticed the pain in her head building again, growing as Dr. Jackson approached. She gasped as it reached it's peak and there was another blinding flash of white light ….

_Words._

_Strange words._

_They were floating in the air in front of her._

_She reached out to touch them and they slipped away._

_She tried to cry out, but no noise came._

_She looked at the words again._

_The shapes stayed the same, but she somehow understood them._

_She had the burning urge to say the words aloud, but they wouldn't come._

_Bright colors._

_They were swirling around her, and the words began to slip away._

_Everything began to slip away …._

"Natalie! Natalie, are you alright?" It was the concerned voice of Dr. Jackson, hovering over her. Natalie opened her eyes and saw that Dr. Fraiser had returned and was checking her vital signs anxiously. Natalie sat up slowly.

"I …." she stopped, looking up at them, confused. "I'm not really sure."


	6. Family and Tears

Family and Tears

Natalie woke again several hours later, only then realizing that she'd fallen asleep. She pushed herself up from the bed and saw Carter sitting with her head on the bed, apparently asleep. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that her headache was gone. Dr. Fraiser, who had been tending to another patient, looked over and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, making her way over. Natalie smiled sleepily.

"Better, actually, thank you," she replied, wincing when Carter stirred. "I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly. Carter blinked heavily.

"No … No, it's okay … How're you feeling?" she asked thickly. Natalie smiled slightly as Dr. Fraiser checked her pulse and temperature.

"Pretty good …" she said, unable to say more as Dr. Fraiser inserted a tongue depressor into her mouth. A few moments later, Dr. Fraiser backed away and smiled.

"Okay! I think you're set to go. Just take it easy for a few days and let me know if you think things are getting worse," she pronounced, patting Carter on the back and walking over to Sgt. Siler who'd just entered with a bad burn on his hand. Carter sat up straighter.

"Great, and just in time! I've got a room all ready for you at the house, and General Hammond says you're cleared to leave. You ready to get off the base?" she asked, stretching. Natalie grinned widely.

"More than ready!" she exclaimed, tossing back the bed sheets and climbing out of bed.

A few short hours later, Natalie and Carter stood outside Carter's house, waving at O'Neill and Teal'c who'd helped move Natalie's things. After they'd driven away, the pair walked inside and Natalie started for her new bedroom. Carter paused.

"You … want some help?" she asked. Natalie stopped for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that…"

"You're kidding!" Natalie said incredulously. "Time actually slowed down?" Carter nodded. The pair were in the kitchen taking a short break from the grueling unpacking. She swallowed the potato chip she'd just placed in her mouth.

"Yep. The intense gravity from the black hole was being transmitted back through the open wormhole and created a giant bubble of distorted time," she explained. Natalie's grin widened, fascinating.

"That's so cool! I mean, apart from how terrifying it must have been at the time …" she added, grimacing slightly. Carter grinned and began laughing, and Natalie joined her. "Oh, it feels so good to laugh!" she said at last, giving a contented sigh. Carter tipped her head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Natalie shrugged. "Well, it just seems like it's been so long since I've had a good laugh," she explained. Carter gave an understanding nod. They stood in silence for a few minutes, munching and pondering, until Carter finally slapped her hand on the table lightly.

"Well, what say we get back to the unpacking?" she asked with a smile. Natalie smiled back and nodded, following Carter back to the bedroom. There were boxes everywhere, most of them halfway unpacked. The closet was full, and several of the dresser drawers were open.

By the time they'd finished, the shelves were lined with various trophies and memorabilia, pictures and trinkets. There was still one or two boxes that were full, but Natalie said she'd prefer to unpack those on her own. Carter made pasta for their dinner, and the two sat in the living room and talked late into the night, reminiscing, daydreaming, giving and receiving advice, and just discussing life in general.

"How is Dr. Jackson?" Natalie asked at one point. Carter looked at her curiously.

"He's fine, he's working on translating some runes SG-3 found … Why?" she asked, watching Natalie carefully. Natalie shrugged slightly.

"I was just wondering … He's just been so kind," she said at last. She subconsciously fingered the smooth teardrop-shaped pendant she wore on a chain around her neck. Carter gestured to it.

"I don't think I've seen you without that thing," she observed. Natalie tucked it away self-consciously.

"It was a gift from my parents. They sent it to me just before …" she stopped, biting her lip and turning away. Carter thought she could see a tear winding down Natalie's cheek, but if there was, she'd brushed it away quickly. She turned back and gave Carter a sad smile. "I'm sorry, it's just …. Difficult," she managed. Carter touched her arm affectionately.

"I understand. Believe it or not, it's been hard for me, too. Diane was always my favorite cousin, and I'd known David since high school. It was … emotional … when I received the letter about their death …" she said, rather wistfully. Natalie looked at her hands.

"This is all so amazing ... Other planets, alien technology ... It's incredible," she said, her voice catching slightly. Carter watched her intently as she talked. Natalie bit her lip. "Even still, I can't help wondering ... was it worth them dying for? Whatever they were working on must have been fantastic, but ..." she swallowed hard, forcing down the lump in her throat, and looked up at Carter. "Was it so important that it was worth ... leaving me?" she asked with a pained look. Carter looked away, and Natalie cleared her throat, trying to change the mood. "That's pretty selfish of me, isn't it?" she asked with a small laugh, attempting to sound lighthearted. Carter looked back at her with compassion

"Not at all, Nat. Not at all," she smiled and pulled Natalie into an embrace, which she accepted, sniffing back tears. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other and Carter checked her watch. "Oh, wow, it's already one-thirty! I don't know about you, but I think I'd like to hit the hay," she said, stifling her own yawn. Natalie nodded and they bade each other good-night.

Natalie smiled as she pulled various items out of one of the remaining boxes before bed. There was a heart-shaped seashell she and Cliff had found at the beach one day …. A picture frame her mother had given her on her last birthday …. She stopped when she looked at the latter.

Inside was a picture of Cliff with his arms wrapped around her, the day they'd gone to the lake together. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it. She'd tried so hard not to think about Cliff … She looked at the dazzling white gold ring he'd given her when he'd proposed. She still hadn't taken it off, though she knew that now they could never be.

She sighed heavily and stood, walking over to the nightstand. She looked at the picture for another long moment, then, wiping away tears, set it down and went off to get ready for bed.


	7. Happenings

_Sorry for the delay, all. More soon!_

Happenings

Natalie woke suddenly, her breathing rapid. She took a moment to calm herself, then got up from the bed and went into the adjacent bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the cool water run over her hands. She pooled some of the water and splashed it on her face, sighing heavily. She'd had another dream, a vision of sorts, similar to the last. She gripped the countertop to steady herself, unable to decide whether she wanted to forget the whole thing or remember every detail. She looked up into the mirror and started when she thought she saw a shadow jump across her vision, turning around abruptly as her heart raced. She slowly made her way into the bedroom, heartbeat quickening, and grabbed a heavy bowling trophy from it's place on a shelf. She reached the light switch and flicked it on, jumping at the sudden brightness and the emptiness of the room. She took a few moments to calm down and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her head in her hands. Why was she being haunted by these visions and dreams? She glanced at the clock. 3:30. She stood and flicked the light off again and crawled back into bed, wide awake though terribly tired. Every tiny noise startled her. She spent several hours this way, until at last she heard Carter moving around. She slid out from under the blankets and padded out to the kitchen. A smiling but surprised Carter met her there.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and offering one to Natalie, who declined, stifling a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep," she said simply, sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen and taking an apple from a basket of fruit. She yawned again, trying in vain to keep it in. "So, what's on your agenda for today?" she asked. Carter shrugged.

"Not much. I've got some time off to help you get settled," she said with a quirkish grin. "Have you finished unpacking?" she asked. Natalie shook her head.

"No, not yet. I've still got those few boxes left," she said, attempting to hide yet another yawn. Carter clapped her hands together.

"Well, since you obviously don't have much energy, why don't I help you finish?" Natalie smiled.

"I suppose I could handle that."

Natalie stood, wiping her brow. She hadn't realized just how much was still left in these boxes, but they'd finally finished and Carter was just tossing the empty boxes out of the room. As she reentered, she caught sight of the picture on the nightstand.

"Who's that?" she asked curiously. Natalie bit her lip.

"That's ... That's Cliff," she said at last. Carter looked at her.

"Your boyfriend?" she asked carefully. Natalie looked away.

"You might say that," she said softly, gently touching the ring on her finger. Carter's eyes flicked to it and she grimaced.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Natalie smiled.

"It's okay, really. I just wish ... I wish I could have explained things myself instead of him having to be told who-knows-what by your people," she confessed. Carter nodded understandingly. The chime of the doorbell startled them both, and they made their way out to the front room. Natalie stood back while Carter opened the door, and, much to their surprise and delight, Dr. Jackson stood on the doorstep.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked cautiously. Carter smiled.

"No, not at all! Come in," she said, noticing that Teal'c was with him. Her smile widened. "What, Colonel O'Neill didn't come with you?" she asked jokingly. Dr. Jackson looked behind him.

"Well, actually, he should be here any minute, he was right behind us," he said nonchalantly. Carter blinked in surprise.

"Oh..." Natalie grinned broadly.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked delightedly. Dr. Jackson smiled.

"Well, we came to check on you, actually. Don't get me wrong, Sam, we love seeing you ..." he said with a quick glance at Carter, who made a mock-pouting face, "But we wanted to make sure you were settling in okay," Teal'c grinned as well.

"We have brought entertainment," he stated, holding up a movie. Natalie smiled, confused.

"Star Wars?" she asked curiously. Dr. Jackson held up a hand.

"Long story," he said shortly. Natalie laughed joyously.

"Well, let me show you in!" she said, gesturing to the living room. Carter smiled and started to close the door, but noticed that O'Neill had just arrived, and stayed behind.

Natalie motioned to the TV and Teal'c walked over to attempt starting the movie. Dr. Jackson walked over to Natalie.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gasped softly as a bright white light blazed before her eyes. She expected to wake up after having passed out on the floor, but this was different. She could see, in a way, sort of like tunnel-vision, but she couldn't really control what she was doing. She walked to the coffee table and picked up a pad of paper and a pen, and began sketching out things that she didn't really understand. After she'd finished, she could feel herself look up at Dr. Jackson and say something aloud. Another bright flash of light, and she found herself on the floor, trembling. Dr. Jackson was standing over her, looking confused and concerned, and Carter had just entered the room with O'Neill.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing to Natalie's side. Dr. Jackson picked up the pad of paper and studied it curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's significant," he said rather distractedly. Carter looked up.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Dr. Jackson looked at her, an interested look on his face.

"Because this is the language of the Ancients."


	8. Revalations Again

_Thanks again to everyone reading this story! I'm definitely looking for feedback in these next few chapters, as we're getting into the "good stuff". Enjoy!_

Revalations Again

"The Ancients? Daniel, are you sure?" Carter asked, worried. Dr. Jackson nodded absently, still studying the paper, looking thoroughly bemused. O'Neill clapped his hands together.

"Right, then, that settles it," he said, striding over to Natalie, who was still on the floor, and holding out his hand to her. She took it and stood, wavering on the spot for a moment. When she finally seemed steady, O'Neill put an arm around her for support and started walking her towards the door. Carter and Dr. Jackson exchanged looks, confused.

"Settles what? Sir?" Carter called after him. O'Neill looked over his shoulder to answer.

"We're taking her back to the SG-C," he called back, offering no more explanation. Carter glanced at Teal'c, who looked disappointed for only a moment before composing himself, and quickly jogged after O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c right behind.

"I'm fine, really," Natalie was telling Dr. Fraiser just before the woman poked a thermometer into her mouth.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she said firmly, taking Natalie's wrist in one hand and looking down at her watch. SG-1 was gathered around the foot of the bed, Dr. Jackson still studying the Ancient writing Natalie had produced. She was dying to ask him what he thought of them. She also remembered saying something aloud, and was terribly curious about that, too.

When Dr. Fraiser finally finished her analysis, everyone looked at her expectantly. She sighed lightly.

"Well, technically speaking, you're perfectly fine," she admitted, addressing Natalie. There was an almost audible sigh of relief from everyone in the room. Dr. Fraiser glanced around before continuing. "However, your temperature is slightly elevated and you're showing definite signs of having been under extreme stress," she concluded, setting her chart down on the bed. "I really don't know what to tell you, what to make of this. We've never seen anything quite like this before. I'd really like you to stay on-base for a few days, just so we can monitor your situation," she said sternly. Natalie's heart sank, but she tried very hard not to show her disappointment. She had just finished unpacking ...

"Oh, okay," she consented, offering a smile. Dr. Fraiser smiled back, patting her on the shoulder.

"Good. Okay, I think we're done here. I'll speak with General Hammond and let him know that you'll be staying with us for a bit," she finished, looking around and nodding at each of them before leaving. Natalie looked up at Dr. Jackson, determined not to meet Carter's eye.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked. He looked up, looking slightly startled. She thought he saw his eyes flick around at the others but couldn't be sure. He looked back at the page.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure, really ..." he said, his voice trailing off. Natalie had the distinct impression that he was not being completely honest, but no one else seemed to have noticed anything. Carter opened her mouth to say something, but Daniel looked up again and interrupted. "I'll take you to your room, Natalie," he interjected, his offer almost seeming to Natalie to be a command. She felt thoroughly confused and slightly put off by his behavior, but she nodded and slipped out of bed. Carter pulled her into an embrace as she passed.

"I'm here every day, we'll be checking on you all the time," she assured. Natalie simply nodded, feeling a tight knot in her throat that threatened to bring tears. O'Neill gave her a reassuring pat, and Teal'c surprised her by also pulling her into an embrace. No words were said, but Natalie felt very encouraged and warmed by it, wiping away a stray tear as she pulled away at last. Dr. Jackson smiled as she approached, but there was something different, something in his eyes, a look she couldn't quite figure out. She felt very disconcerted by it, but followed him nonetheless. Dr. Jackson said nothing until they'd reached her room, when he ushered her in and shut the door behind them. He held up the notepad she'd written on.

"Are you sure you don't know what this says?" he asked, his voice soft and stern. Natalie nodded meekly. Dr. Jackson ran a hand through his hair absently, not looking at her anymore. He had started pacing, muttering under his breath. Natalie watched him for a bit, then cleared her throat.

"Dr. Jackson ... after I wrote that down, I remember ... I said something," she began nervously. Dr. Jackson looked at her, stopping his pacing. When Natalie hesitated in asking the obvious question, Daniel sighed softly.

"My name. In Ancient," he offered, sparing her the awkwardness of asking. Silence fell between them for a moment while Natalie digested this. Dr. Jackson had picked up the pad again and was studying it intently. Natalie opened her mouth a few times, closing it again each time when she found herself unsure of what she wanted to say, before she spoke at last.

"Daniel ... what is it?" she asked simply. Dr. Jackson sighed and looked up at her, and she saw concern etched in his face. He considered her for a moment, then answered.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I haven't finished translating it yet, but ..." He struggled for a moment with the words, then continued, "But this here," - he pointed - "Roughly translated is 'infiltration.'"


	9. Realizations Dawning

Realizations Dawning

Natalie was silent for several moments following Dr. Jackson's pronouncement, unsure of what to think.

"Infiltration? But ..." she began at last, and Dr. Jackson looked back up at her. She struggled with her thoughts for a few more moments, then continued. "You don't think that means ... here do you?" she asked, looking at him imploringly. He sighed heavily.

"I honestly don't know, this is a very obscure dialect, I'm having trouble deciphering it," he admitted. He ran a hand through his hair absently, lost in thought again. Natalie was still trying to pull her thoughts together coherently.

"Daniel ..." she said slowly, and he looked up yet again. She paused for a moment, gathering her words. "How would I have known this?" she asked, indicating the paper. "I only just found out about the Stargate a few days ago." Her comments were edged with a sort of pained curiosity. Daniel gazed at her for a moment, and she could see that the same question was present in his mind. Finally, he sighed and looked away again.

"I don't know," he said simply. Natalie absentmindedly fingered the pendant at her throat, as she did often when she was thinking. Dr. Jackson suddenly gave a great sigh and stopped his thoughtful pacing. "I have to get this down to my lab and cross-reference a few things to finish the translation," he stated, indicating the symbols on the page. "Don't ... don't mention this to anyone just yet, okay?" he added, looking a bit strained. Natalie nodded understandingly. If there really was some sort of an incursion at Stargate Command, how would they know who to trust? Daniel smiled and made for the door.

"Daniel ..." Natalie said suddenly, causing him to stop and turn to face her again. She gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks for taking me seriously," she finished, flushing slightly. He gave a warm smile.

"No problem. No problem at all." He closed the door behind him as he exited, and Natalie sighed heavily. Why was she having these strange visions? She wasn't left alone to her thoughts for very long, however; a few minutes after Dr. Jackson had left, Natalie was startled out of her musings by a knock at the door.

"Natalie? You in there?" came Carter's concerned voice. Natalie composed herself enough to answer.

"Yeah, come in," was her somewhat nervous reply. The door opened and Carter's weary smile greeted her.

"I just thought I'd come check on you before I left," she explained. Natalie forced a smile, still unsure of what to think about everything.

"I'm alright, I suppose," she said truthfully. "This whole thing is just a little ... weird," she confessed. Carter gave an understanding smile and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her clear blue eyes searched Natalie's soft brown ones, and Natalie fought the heat that threatened to rise to her face. Only a few moments passed, however, before Carter at last looked away.

"What do you think about all this?" she asked nonchalantly. Natalie's vocal cords felt oddly constricted. She shrugged noncommittally. Carter looked at her again, and Natalie looked away. "No ideas?" Carter asked. Natalie shrugged again.

"I don't know, it's all still pretty new, you know?" she replied vaguely. Carter scrutinized her for another moment, then stood.

"Well, I'd better get going, I've got a lot to do before I officially come back for work," she said with a slightly quirky smile. Natalie couldn't help smiling back. Carter pulled her into a warm embrace, then left again without another word. Natalie gave a great sigh. This was all too confusing. She massaged her temples anxiously, and her stomach gave a loud, protesting rumble. Had she eaten today? She didn't think she had, and without further thought, she stood and left the room, intending to find the mess hall.

When she still hadn't found it twenty minutes later and frustration threatened to overwhelm her, she rounded a corner and nearly collided with a young lieutenant she'd seen around.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, ma'am," he offered in a sweet-sounding Southern drawl. She smiled awkwardly.

"It's not a problem, really, I was just ... I was looking for ..." she stammered, struggling, "Could you show me where the mess hall is?" she asked finally. He gave a hearty grin and nodded, gesturing in the correct direction and leading her.

When they reached the mess hall, she thanked him profusely before entering and selecting several decent-looking items. Just shortly after sitting down, a warm voice greeted her.

"Miss White, might I offer you some company?"

Natalie looked up into the solemn face of Teal'c and smiled. "Why, certainly! I could use some company," she replied, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgment and took it, setting his own tray of food before him. Natalie studied him curiously for a moment. "Do you live on the base?" she asked at last. Teal'c gave his deep nod.

"Indeed, but perhaps, someday, I will not be required to," he answered, and Natalie noticed a bit of wistfulness in his tone. Her eyes flicked to the golden emblem on his forehead.

"Is it because you're from another world?" she asked unashamedly. Teal'c nodded again, and the pair of them entered into a lively conversation about life on the base, traveling to other worlds, life among his people, and anything else they could think of, spending most of the afternoon engaged this way.

Several hours had passed when Dr. Jackson suddenly appeared at their side.

"There you are! Listen ... can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, indicating Natalie and sending an apologetic look to Teal'c. Teal'c inclined his head obligingly and Natalie stood and followed Dr. Jackson from the room.

"Well?" she asked eagerly, glancing over her shoulder cautiously. Dr. Jackson pulled the paper she'd written on from his pocket, though now it was crammed with scribbled notes in Dr. Jackson's handwriting.

"Well, I've finished translating this text, and the good news is that I don't think the infiltration is here," he began, and Natalie gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Well, that is good news," she said, pausing slightly as a thought occurred to her. "But, if there's 'good news', that implies that there is also 'bad news.'" she observed, and Dr. Jackson nodded.

"It's incomplete. It says here," - he stopped and spread the paper out, pointing - "'Beware the infiltration,' et cetera, et cetera ... ahm, 'they have come from ...'" He stopped, looking up at her. She looked back expectantly.

"From ... where?" she asked after a few moments. Dr. Jackson sighed.

"I don't know, that's where it ends," he said, and Natalie could tell there was something else on his mind.

"But ... how do we get the rest?" she asked, thinking she already knew the answer. Dr. Jackson snatched up the paper and stuffed it back in his pocket, resuming his walking.

"I have a theory on that, but let's go somewhere less ... public," he answered, leading her back to her room. They entered and he shut the door behind them. He brought the paper back out of his pocket and turned it over, leaving it and a pen on the table and turning towards her. "For some reason, these ... visions, or whatever you want to call them, seem to be triggered by proximity to me," he explained, stepping closer, "And I'm going to try and trigger one, and hopefully we'll be able to get the rest of the message," He stopped, as though asking her permission. She nodded, steeling herself as he closed the gap between them. The pounding in her head was resuming, just as it had the last time, and as he touched her arm, the blinding whiteness engulfed her once again.


End file.
